D rank M rated Mission
by peppersnot
Summary: /"Sasuke, Sakura, your mission is to revive the Uchiha clan." Sasuke smirked. "What makes you think we haven't started?"/ Oneshot SasuSaku R&R!


**D rank M rated mission**

**By Maymie**

Summary: /"Sasuke, Sakura, your mission is to revive the Uchiha." Sasuke smirked. "What makes you think we haven't started?"/ Oneshot SasuSaku R&R!

"Shishou, it's the third of May."

Sakura said timidly to her teacher, who was furiously scribbling her signature on one document after the other.

"Yeah, so?" Tsunade mumbled, not looking up.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Sakura said nervously, not wanting to annoy Tsunade, especially when she was in such a bad mood in the first place. "I was just saying, you've been Hokage for five years, eight months, two weeks and four days! Congratulations!"

Tsunade looked up.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I won't be able to teach you a new jutsu this month, I'm too busy." She said. Sakura relaxed a bit, until Tsunade burst again, "AND THOSE WERE THE WORST FIVE YEARS, EIGHT MONTHS, TWO WEEKS AND FOUR DAYS OF MY LIFE!"

She threw her pen across the room, growling, "I'm _sick_ of this bullshit."

"Eh…Shishou, you need some rest, that's all." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sakura, go to the library and get the book _The Art of Medical Ninjutsu_. Choose any one technique and I'll teach it to you."

Sakura gaped. "Shishou…your work!"

"Screw the work."

"B-but…"

"Just go get it. It's somewhere on the top shelf."

"Top shelf? But that's where you keep the books with jutsus only the most skilled medics can do!"

Tsunade smirked and leaned back in her chair. "And who ever said you're not one of the most skilled medics?"

Sakura grinned. "I did learn from the best!"

"Of course. Go get the book. It might be too high, so use the step ladder but be careful."

"Yes, Shishou!"

Sakura left the Hokage office, a huge smile plastered on her face. Not only had Tsunade said she was one of the most skilled medics, but had also agreed to teach her a new jutsu! Her day couldn't have gotten any better.

She stepped into the library and looked around for the book. Sure enough, the book was on the top shelf, in the right hand corner. Sakura stared up at it. The top shelf was at least one foot higher than her head. How was she going to get it? The stepstool was too small. She frowned and thought hard, wondering how to get the book without having to climb on the shelf itself and knock all the books down.

xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx

Sasuke lay on the grass, eyes closed, tired out after a long training session. The wind blew, and his body felt cool. The sun was low in the sky and the temperature was mild. It was a nice day.

"Teme, let's fight."

Sasuke opened one eye, just a crack and looked at the blond who was lying on the grass next to him.

"We just finished five minutes ago, dobe."

"Yeah, so let's do it again." Naruto sat up and poked Sasuke in the side. "Come on, pleaaaaaaase."

"Piss off."

"Spoilsport." Naruto grumbled as he lay back down.

There was silence for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"So teme, what about the revival of your clan? Have you and Sakura chan been getting it on yet, pretty boy?"

Sasuke, who had just taken a deep breath, broke out into a very big coughing fit.

Naruto sat up and stared at his teammate curiously. Finally, after Sasuke had regained control, Naruto muttered, '"Teme…did you really just choke on nothing?"

Sasuke got up and left, leaving behind a very confused Naruto.

"Wow, teme, you're even weirder than Fuzzy Brows sometimes."

xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx

Sakura glared at the book on the shelf. She had been trying to get it for the past ten minutes already and hadn't succeeded. Tsunade had fallen asleep on her desk when Sakura went to complain and so she had returned, trying to think of a way to get the book. The shelf was in the center of the room so it wasn't possible to climb the walls and get it. Even with the step stool, her hand didn't reach the book. She frowned, wishing she was taller. Just then, a brilliant idea struck her and she grinned, concentrating her chakra to work her magic.

xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx

Sasuke strolled into the Hokage office, and snorted when he saw a sleeping Tsunade, covered in mounds of paperwork.

"Is that the way you enter a room?" Tsunade grumbled, looking at him.

"Pretty much. Is that the way you do your work?" He looked her in the eye.

She yawned and put her head back on the desk. "Pretty much."

Sasuke snorted again. "I guess that's the reason for the disorder in the village."

"Watch your mouth, Uchiha." Tsunade yawned again. "What do you want?"

"Where's Sakura?"

"What do you want with her?"

"She's my girlfriend; I think I have the right to see her."

"She went to the library, ten minutes ago. I guess she couldn't get the book I asked for, it was too high." Tsunade looked at him. "Go help her."

Sasuke turned and walked out of the office, towards the library. He walked in, hands in his pockets, an _I'm-trying-to-be-sexy_ smirk on his face and stopped in his tracks.

"THE FU - ?"

Another Sasuke stood in front of him, looking at the top shelf, seemingly searching for something. The other Sasuke looked up and burst into a peal of laughter which would have been a total blow to the Uchiha name. The real Sasuke stared in horror, wondering who the imposter was and why exactly he was posing as him.

"Who are you and why are you me?" He said, trying to sound stern and failing, with his confusion and choice of words.

"Sorry, Sasuke kun." There was a puff of smoke and in place of the other Sasuke, stood a giggling Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sasuke gaped at her.

She giggled again at his expression and nodded.

"What were you doing?"

"I wanted to get a book from the top shelf but I was too short, so I decided to transform into you, because you're taller!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You are very strange, Sakura."

He walked over to her and looked at the shelf. "Which book?"

"That one." Sakura pointed to a large red book, covered in coffee stains.

"Someone's been careless." He took it out and held it out to her, then took it out of her reach when she made to take it.

"What do I get for getting it out for you?" He smirked.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Sasuke kun. We're in the Hokage's library."

"So? She's in her office."

"Sasuke kun! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Just give me a kiss, and I'll give you the book."

"No."

Sasuke shrugged. "No kiss; no book."

Sakura jumped on him, reaching for the book, causing them both to fall to the ground with a thump.

xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx

Tsunade awoke with a start when she heard a noise from the library. What on earth had happened? Had Sakura fallen? She rubbed her sleepy eyes. No wait, Sasuke had gone to 'help' her…what were they _doing?_

Tsunade stormed out of the office and barged into the office. She stared at the couple on the ground. Sasuke was still holding the book out of Sakura's reach and had one arm around her waist. Sakura was flailing to get the book and to get out of his grasp. The book looked up when they heard the door open.

Sakura's cheeks burned when she saw a shocked Tsunade staring at them. "Sh-shishou! He's not giving me the book!"

Tsunade shook her head and cracked her knuckles. Sasuke's face drained of colour and he immediately handed the book to Sakura, and let go of her waist. The two sat up, Sakura smirking and Sasuke petrified.

Tsunade looked at his face and thought back to his expression when he lay on the ground, holding Sakura.

She smirked to herself, mischievously, and walked back to the office, telling them both to be there immediately.

Five minutes later, they entered the office.

"I told you to come _immediately _and you're five minutes late." Tsunade scowled. "I'm glad I didn't tell you to take your time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I have a mission for you both."

Sakura looked at her teacher. "A mission?"

"Yes, a mission."

"What?" Sasuke muttered.

Tsunade snickered. "Your mission, well, it's only D rank, but it's very hard." She thought about her words. "Actually, I think the two of you would be very capable of it."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, curious to know what exactly it was.

"Your mission, is to revive the Uchiha clan."

Sakura's cheeks flamed and she glanced nervously at Sasuke who's face was completely blank and expressionless.

"Sh-shishou! W-what kind of mission is that?"

"Yeah, we need a well renowned clan in the village to help bring up the name, so you have to revive the clan." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "What do you think Sasuke? Is Sakura good enough to be your consort?"

Sakura blushed furiously again.

"Revive the clan, eh?" Sasuke mumbled, a devilish grin etched across his face. He put his hand on Sakura's waist and pulled her close. "What makes you think we haven't started?"

Sakura scowled, blushing and Tsunade could only stare.

_A/N: LOL that was random xD I have had severe writer's block for about 237828 months and I haven't updated my story in ages. So I decided to polish my rusty writing skills and try a oneshot. Watcha think of it?_

_I like the summary much more than the actual story, haha xD Anywho, REVIEW my dears, I shall bestow upon you, SASUKE! XD_

_**Spoiler:**_

_OMG the latest chapter was so cute, Sasuke called Itachi nii-san xD Sasuke's adorable man, I hope Itachi can make him good again. Or atleast, just a tiny bit less insane perhaps? Though insane Sasuke was hot too XD_

_~Maymie_


End file.
